The femme all the mechs want!
by Janewatson99
Summary: When a human girl who gives off a irresistible femme signature shows up, mechs start falling for the shy girl like flies. Is it lust? Or love? Will she be able to cope with the mechs? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**"When does love, become danger?"**

 _If I were loved._ Candy mused, walking deeper into the woods. The vibrant Autumn leaves fluttered around her, the dying trees casting long shadows across the rough ground. She sighed, breathing in the fresh air.

Candy flung her blonde hair to the side, the light curtain of hair almost white. Her eyes sparkled against her pale skin, a unique blend of blue, green, and orange.

She leaned against a tree, not bothering to check the time.

"Why am I still alone?" I muttered.

Candy was friendless despite being your average white girl. Ignored, forgotten. It was like she didn't exist. Like she was, a ghost.

She chuckled darkly. She couldn't even be a ghost. Who would be scared of a stuttering mess of a girl, boring and plain? Even if she wasn't ignored, it wouldn't be as if she had any friends. No one would even go close to her.

She continued to walk deeper into the woods, sighing every once in a while. The sun had begun to set, and it became colder and darker. The wind seemed to pick up and the birds seemed to tweet cries of warning. But she was too stuck in her thoughts to realize. She didn't stopped walking until she came upon a clearing.

Something gleamed in the shadows, and then, it was gone.

She walked carefully towards the shadows and looked over into the clearing. Her heart thumped in her chest, and warnings rung in her head.

And she froze.

Three robots, with crimson eyes, staring straight at her.

~line~

The Decepticons, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream stared into Candys eyes. The Decepticons couldn't help but be captivated by the swirling eyes of green, blue, and a tinge of orange. Candy herself was breathing heavily, and was frozen on the spot, when Skywarp took a step forward, Candy dashed off before any of them could catch her. She ran deeper and deeper into the woods.

Candy ran up a steep hill, hoping to lose the monsters. Hoped it was all a bad dream.

The Decepticons noticed her running and took off after her, right on her tail.

Candy sped up as the looming figures of the Decepticons came into view. Eyes widening, she knew death must be close.

Lost in her thoughts Candy went down a steep hill, tripped over a root and tumbled down the slope at a fast pace, screaming for help, thought she knew there was none in this dark forest. Sharp branches tugged at her clothes.

Covered in scrapes and bruises, and a throbbing pain in her arm, Candy neared the end of the slope. Candy gasped for breath as her stomach hit a particularly big rock, knocking all her breath out of her.

Candy got up quickly, biting her lip, and kept running, scattering leaves where she went. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't much care, just wanting to get away from the monsters. She didn't know what they were, but she had a bad vibe about them.

Candy came upon a dead end. She vaguely started to remember something that had been sleeping for a long time. She remembered the word, Autobot.

Loud footsteps sounded as the monsters caught up to her. Now dark, Candy backed up against the wall as far away as she could as three pairs of glowing red optics surrounded her. She kept thinking about how much their colours resembled the colour of blood.

A clawed servo reached out to grab her as Candy whimpered and curled up, accepting her fate. She knew that she would surly die, forgotten, and alone. She would have no gravestone, no one to mourn her death. She would die like this. Candy didn't want to die crying, so she smiled up at the monster, who froze, confused at her very genuine and beautiful smile.

Then the robot in front if her was knocked onto his back by a blue blast.

 _Help me..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Optimus, we have an Allspark signal and three seeker signals on radar." Ratchet said worriedly.

All the heads in the room went up. It was a matter to be worried about. The Allspark had the power to create life, and hasn't been spotted for centuries. In Decepticons hands, the Autobots wouldn't have a chance.

"But, how? I thought it was destroyed!" Ironhide said in disbelief.

"I am one hundred percent sure this is the Allspark." Ratchet said grimly, looking over the scanners again to see if it was some kind of mistake.

"Send out a team to retrieve the Allspark. We need it to win this war." Prime ordered, assigning the bots that would go on the mission.

When the twins, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Optimus Prime were ready, Ratchet fired up the bridge and the team raced through it.

" Hey Sunny, going through the bridge never does get old." Sideswipe said as he gazed at all colours surrounding him as they transported to the location of the signal.

" It messes up my paint job every time." Sunstreaker grumbled.

They came out of the bridge into what looked like a forest.

" Ain't leaves supposed to be green?" Jazz questioned, letting a leaf fall into his hand.

" The leaves change colour because chlorophyll breaks down, the green color disappears, and the yellow to orange colors become visible and give the leaves part of their fall splendor. At the same time other chemical changes may occur, which form additional colors through the development of red anthocyanin pigments." Prowl answered quickly.

"Focus team, we need to get the Allspark before the Decepticons, or all hope will be lost." Optimus said gravely.

The mechs shut up at that last statement and started treading softly towards the Allspark signal.

All was quiet and the only sound was the wind rustlin-

" OW!" Sideswipe yelled as he bumped into a tree.

" Shhhhh!" Sunstreaker shushed his twin.

" Sorry." Sideswipe whispered back apologetically.

"Quiet team, the one advantage we have at the time is the element of surprise, so as long as we be quiet and Wheeljacks signal dampener works properly we should be fi-" Jazz wasn't able to finish his sentence as he slid down a hill and hit the bottom with a bang.

" So much for the element of surprise." Ironhide grumbled.

"We're coming down!" Sideswipe called, sliding down the hill gracefully the others following suit.

Once they were all down, Prowl looked at the Allspark signal again.

" It should be just around this path." Prowl informed them.

They looked around a hill and saw a girl about to be grabbed by Skywarp. The other two seekers stood behind him, looking over his shoulder curiously. The whole team knew that the Allspark energy was coming from her. That, and something else they couldn't define at the moment.

The girl suprisingly had a smile on her face, and Skywarp reached out his servo to grab her.

Panicking about the human, Ironhide took a quick shot the Decepticon, diminishing any advantages of the element of surprise.

Skywarp fell backwards with a thud and quickly got up, a snarl on his face. But before he could warp, a strong blast hit his warp drive, damaging it severely. He groaned and fell to the ground, leaving Thundercracker and Starscream to defend.

With no other choice but to open fire, the Autobots shot at the panicked seekers. They tried to shield themselves from the blasts, but was only managing to fire at the Autobots a few times. The Autobots coming closer, they switched to the more cowardly resort.

" Retreat!" Starscream hissed, transforming and flying off, the others following suit.

"Come back here slaggers!" Ironhide yelled.

" Relax, we scrapped them up pretty good, and Sunny was able to get a good shot of Skywarps warp drive." Sideswipe said happily.

" My paint job! Look!" Sunstreaker worriedly pointed at the the big scorch mark on his shoulder.

" Yo, chill Sunstreaker, lucky you didn't get anymore scrapped up." Jazz said, motioning to a dent in his stomach.

" We need the Allspark, that's what we came for." Optimus said, walking over to the trembling girl.

The Autobots walked over to the little girl and looked down at her.

Candy pov.

I closed my eyes and awaited my death when I heard shouting, and shooting, while the ground shook like an earthquake. I heard loud talking, and then heavy footsteps. Were the monsters back for me? I looked up, expecting to see those crimson blood red eyes, but was instead met by a pair of blue eyes, full of concern,caring, and understanding. That was the last thing I saw before blacking out with a throbbing in my arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! Good news! I'll be updating every weekend one chapter! Yay! I hope you guys like this one! And don't worry, Candy will be getting her bonding time with all the bots soon!**

3rd pov

The Autobots got back to the base without any trouble, but the girl was still out cold.

"Hey Sunny," Sideswipe nudged his brother with a grin," I bet 20 credits that the fleshy screams and faints again when she wakes up."

"I bet 40 that she'll run around hysterically." Sunstreaker bet as eager.

"I bet 60 that she'll do neither and smile instead." Jazz interrupted, adding a bet of his own.

" Deal." The twins said in illusion.

They all shook on it. At the moment they were in the rec room, waiting for Ratchet to come and help the girl. Ironhide had left early, grumbling something about needing to clear his processor. Moments later, gunshots were heard. Optimus looked distracted and didn't pay attention to any of the betting happening. Prowl looked at the girl, interested.

Ignoring the hustle bustle of the three who had begun to talk about other things, Prowl took a digit and brushed a strand hair behind her ear. Then he noticed a fire red streak in her hair. Leaning in closer to her, he stared at her shoulder where her sweater and shirt had ripped. A symbol of something was there. Having to use maximum vision he saw a locked heart tattoo. It was strangely sad.

A door slamming open caused everyone in the room to look up. Ratchet. Without a word he strode towards the girl and picked her up and walked away to his med bay. The three bet makers followed, eager to see who won. Prowl followed out of curiosity. Optimus followed for information.

They walked into Ratchets med bay, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shuddering. Every time they came to the Hatchets med bay, they were always knocked with a wrench.

Placing the girl on the table top. She had multiple twigs in her hair and was covered in scratches . Her left arm was was soaked in blood. But other then that, she looked as peaceful as she would look if she was sleeping.

"She's badly injured on her arm but everything else is intact. I expect full recovery at 5 days tops." Ratchet said with a quick scan.

" When will she wake up?" Sideswipe asked eagerly.

Ratchet didn't answer as he took out a serums and inserted swiftly into the girls arm. He patched up her arm and applied alcohol to all her major cuts. After this was all done, the girl groaned.

" Monkeys are not allowed in the clubhouse." She mumbled before opening her eyes to 5 giant looming robots.

She was about to scream when she realized she was still alive. Maybe she was going to die, but she was alive right now. She smiled.

Jazz pov

We all were puzzled at what she said when she woke up. But when she opened her opti-eyes, that's when my engine hitched. They were a beautiful green blue, swarming with emotion. I was astounded that human eyes could have this type of colour.

And then, the real spark breaker came when she smiled. A smile of relief and happiness, and when it disappeared, all I wanted to do was make her smile again. But unfortunately, Optimus spoke first before I could make a joke.

" What your name human?"

Candy pov

The biggest of the 5 spoke, with a deep and authoritative voice that made me cringe. It was those kind of people I was afraid of the most, with a commanding presence and no option requests. I looked to the floor. I'm even shy in front of giant robots!

I looked around the room and found I was on a tabletop or something, inside what looked like a hospital.

" I-I-I'm C-C-Candy Swe-e-t." My breath stopping at the sweet because of one of the giant robots moving. The one that moved was yellow and had blue eyes, just like the others.

" You owe me 40 credits sunshine." The robot with a visor said with what I think was a smirk to the yellow one.

"Frag, I was so sure I would win." The yellow one grumbled.

There was a pause in the air, supposedly waiting for me to ask a question. I had plenty of questions I wanted to ask, but I knew I would just stutter and never get a word out. Looking surprised, the biggest one continued talking, the rest of the robots all staring intensely at me.

"I am Optimus Prime."

"I'm Jazz, sweetspark." Jazz cut in, bending down and grinning at me.

I guess this was the part when everyone started to introduce themselves, because all of a sudden, I was given more attention then I have ever had in my life.

" I'm Sideswipe!" An eager looking red bot introduced. He pulled a hesitant yellow bot beside him. " This here is good old Sunny."

" I'm not Sunny!" The yellow bot scowled. " I'm Sunstreaker, only the most gorgeous bot ever known." He said vainly.

" I'm Ratchet, I'm usually the one who fixes the Autobots when their afts get kicked." Ratchet said, he looked kinda old and grumpy.

The last bot came forward, looking stern and emotionless.

" My designation is Prowl, I'm second in command in the autobot base." He said politely.

" P-p-pleased to m-meet you." I said back in reply.

Damn me and my stuttering! I looked around to see anymore bots.

" Candy, we've taken you here because we are under the impression that you have the Allspark." Optimus said.

I tilted my head in confusion. Prowl must have noticed my confusion because he explained it to me.

" The Allspark is our life source, but it was thought to be lost to the stars until we got the Allspark signal, coming from you." Prowl pointed at me at the last part, making me cringe.

"But I don't h-h-have this A-a-allspark thingy." I said nervously.

This all confused me, and made me feel scared. These giant robots just took me and are now asking me for their life source.

"Optimus, I have some surprising news." Ratchet interrupted.

We all turned to him.

"Candy has energy inside of her, similar to ours. Now if I just use this tool-" Ratchet was cut off by a loud shifting noise.

Prowl pov-

As Ratchet took out an electric tool, Candy suddenly closed her eyes and lay back onto the lab table.

"What the frag?!" Sunstreaker shouted as Candys chest shifted outwards. All her cuts and bruises healed immediately, and her breathing became less hoarse and her breathing grew smoother. A box type of thing appeared. Peering in, we saw a glowing orb.

"The Allspark." Optimus whispered.

Sideswipe tried to reach out and grab it when Jazz pulled him back, just as a jolt of energy came into his direction, nearly hitting him.

"Woah!" Sunstreaker yelled as he stumbled backwards.

I felt something else in the air before,but I knew what it was now.

"She's giving a femme signature." I stated with a bit of awe in my vocalizer.

The others were silent. I knew that could all feel it too. None of us have had much communication to a femme after the war started, and they could all feel the pull of her spark. It didn't help that it was a particularly strong one too. With a quick shifting, the blue orb went back into her chest and she woke up with a start.

" W-w-what happe-ened?" She stuttered nervously, anxious of all the bots staring at her.

"Prowl, I would like you to arrange a place for Candy to stay while we find out more about her, conditions." Optimus said while rubbing his nose, obviously confused.

" Yes sir." I said, picking up Candy in my hand and swiftly leaving the room in order to find a place for Candy to stay.

Giving a small yelp, she fell backwards and tried to stabilize herself on my hand.

Not waiting to see the others reactions, I left the med bay and went through the empty rooms that she could stay in. I was only holding the confused girl, but my spark was reacting to her presence greatly. Before I knew it, I felt myself heating up and I damned it. When I felt my cooling fans switch on, I cursed it. Luckily, we made it to the room she was to stay in.

I walked in and placed the girl on the floor quickly, trying not to show my distress.

3rd pov-

Candy was beyond confused, she was darn right lost. She fainted,woke up,met giant robots,fainted again, and then woke up to find all the bots staring at her. And then, she was taken by the coldest of the bots to this room.

Candy looked around the room quickly while Prowl stood behind her a bit uncomfortably. The room was made of pure cement, with a few cement blocks here and there, and a musky feeling in the air.

"I apologize if it's not to your, regular accommodations." Prowl said uncomfortably.

"T-t-thank y-you." Candy said, with much gratitude in her voice.

As a forgotten child, she had never had a room of her own. Either sleeping on the roof or with one of her siblings floor, she never had a space of her own. She was amazed at how much she had.

And then hesitantly, Candy walked towards Prowls unmoving pede and hugged it as much as she could.

Prowls optics widened at the warm figure against him and stayed completely still. When she let go and looked back up at him with her beautiful eyes, Prowl was still in a daze. He quickly snapped out of it.

"Your welcome, Candy."Prowl said in response, making Candy shiver a bit about how he said her name.

Then he walked out of her room and rested his head against the hallway wall, his emotions wild.

Candy...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Okay so since I was really bad before, here is a recap. Candy is 17, has blonde hair up to her waist with an orange streak . Pale with freckles, quite weak. She has amazing eyes though, bluish green, tinted with a hint of orange. She gives a femme signature, and is taken in by the Autobots. Any who, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

Candy pov

I lay on the cement block and let out a deep sigh. So much had happened in the last 3 hours. I was chased by bad robots. I was found by good robots. And now I had my own room. It was a good thing no one would notice my absence. Looking around, I was surprised by a small computer in the corner. Clicking on it curiously, I was pleased to find it held files on every autobot on base.

It took about 30 minutes of reading through the files before I got bored. I walked to the door and peeked out. There was nothing but a very big,empty hallway. I took one step, and then another, and before I knew it, I was dashing through the halls. I didn't know what I was running from, but it felt good.

I was jerked back to reality by a giant door. It towered over me, and was solid metal. Strange letters were in the front of it. I stopped to take my breath, and before I knew it, two giant, red, feet stomped on both sides of me.

"Hey Sunny!" A voice yelled above me, as I collapsed to the ground from fear.

I looked up and saw Sideswipe towering over me, looking over his shoulder, shouting at some unknown bot behind him.

"Don't kill me." I whispered.

The bots must have had some kind of super hearing because he looked down and spotted me right away. Scooping me up in one motion, he brought me to his grinning face.

"Hey fleshy!"

I trembled like a leaf. My heart pounded in my chest, due to my near death situation.

When I didn't respond, Sideswipe looked worried. "Hey, you okay?"

I felt bad for worrying him, so I tried to respond. " I-I-I-I'm fine. J-j-just a little surprised."

Relief crossed the bots face when he heard that I was okay.

"Great! Cause' me and Sunny were on our way to prank good old Hatchet."

I swallowed. "Y-Y-you mean, R-Ratchet?" I asked nervously.

"Yup!" Sideswipe confirmed, before turning around. "Hey Sunny! I've got fleshy here!"

Something about that made me a bit offended. "Candy." Sideswipes head whipped towards me. I repeated myself." Candy. Not fleshy. Candy."

Sideswipe just stared at me for a few seconds, but then changed his expression. "Of course. It's Candy. Hey, what's your last name?"

"Sweet. Candy Sweet."

Sideswipe seemed to think about it before repeating.

"Candy Sweet...I like it!" Sideswipe said happily.

Sideswipe pov-

I was so worried when I saw Candys alarmed face. But when she reassured me that she was okay, I was so relieved. I could feel the pull of her femme spark, so slowly, without her noticing, pulled her closer to my chest, where my spark was thumping.

I was surprised when I heard her annoyed voice correct me on her name without stuttering. But her voice either way was melodic. A very pleasing sound to the ears (whats a autobot ear called?).

"Why do we need her anyways?" Sunstreaker said grumpily.

I shot him a look. He got the message and shrugged. But even from here I could hear his fans turn on, and I inwardly smirked.

"Hot!" Candy suddenly yelped.

She jumped and I cursed myself for heating up. My fans chose that time to kick in, whirling loudly. I looked at Sunstreaker and glared at him as he gave me a smirk. Fine, see him hold Candy without reacting.

"G-guys!" Candy stuttered helplessly as I threw her to Sunstreaker.

"Sides!" Sunstreaker said, catching Candy easily.

"Nice catch!" I said cheerfully, already turning around to head to Ratchets lab.

3rd pov

Sunstreaker sputtered as he carefully held Candy as though she was a China doll.

"Sideswipe!" He called again, looking lost as he tried to avoid eye contact with the femme in his hands.

Sideswipe just grinned. Not turning around, he kept walking. Sunstreaker gave a sigh as he followed after his brother, spray cans in one hand, and Candy in the other.

Avoiding contact with the yellow bot, Candy twiddled with her thumbs nervously. Sunstreaker wasn't the most friendliest of the autobots, and it puzzled her on how two very different bots could be twins. After reading up on their files, it stunned her how they could have shared a heart. Or was it a spark? Candy still wasn't sure about anything, and was clueless to if they came from somewhere else, or if they had been made by someone.

It was hard to believe that anyone could have made robots so capable of different personalities, so she went with the first thought.

"Wait!" Candy said.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned to her, piercing her with their blue eyes.

"S-shouldn't we, um, k-k-knock first?" Candy said, shrinking under their gaze.

Sideswipe grinned, while Sunstreaker laughed. Surprised at the bots laughter, Candy looked up at him.

"No." Was Sunstreakers amused reply, before cracking the door open quietly and tiptoeing inside, as much as giant metal robots can tiptoe.

Candy looked around in what seemed to be a room. A large desk stood at one end, and several data pads were laying around. Sunstreaker suddenly closed his hand slightly around her in his excitement, as a sleeping Ratchet came into view.

With a sinking realization, Candy watched as Sideswipe Evily grinned at her before taking a spray can and spraying it on Ratchets face. Candy rolled her eyes silently, before taking a sharpie out of her pocket and jumping onto Ratchets chest lightly.

She giggled as she doodled all over his frame, scribbling in the smallest nooks and crannies.

"One of us." Sunstreaker whispered into her ear, surprised but pleased that Candy joined them.

Sideswipe had written "An oldie but a goodie" and Sunstreaker had impressively super glued an old car light onto Ratchets forehead.

And Candy, well she had drawn Optimus Prime on their victims whole frame. It was detailed, and had a large heart circling it. Candy's face was flushed with hard work, and she smiled as she began to enjoy herself. She wasn't making a good first impression, but Candy shoved that thought to the back of her mind.

"Damn you're goodddd." Sideswipe said, too loudly.

Ratchet stirred and his optics were beginning to open, but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were out in a flash, grabbing Candy hastily as they stumbled out laughing. They burst into the twins room and quickly shut the door behind them.

"That was, too good." Sideswipe gasped, laughing hard.

The twins high fives each other, before looking at Candy, who stood on a desk beside them. She had seemed to loosened and didn't cower or flinch. Instead she grinned mischievously.

"Can't wait till he walks around the whole base with his new makeover." Candy giggled, eyes sparkling.

Sunstreaker snickered, and plopped onto a chair behind him lazily. Flinging his hands behind his head, he smirked at Candy.

"Guess you aren't just a boring fleshy." He mused, patting Candy on the head with a large digit.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She responded in mock offence. "Not all humans are bor- wait, nah all humans are boring to be honest."

Sideswipe sat on a chair as well, propping his legs up on a stool.

"Hm? You're human and you aren't so bad. At least you didn't run screaming when you met us."

"Gee thanks." Candy said sarcastically.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both stared at her. She had been so timid, but now talked without a care in the world. She sat on the edge of the desk and dangled her feet in the air, mere inches from falling. Her hair fell in front of her face, and Sunstreaker had a strong urge to brush it behind her ear.

Suddenly Sideswipes optics dimmed with an oncoming com. He slumped as he heard his order. He got up and sighed.

"C'mon Sunny, monitor duty." He said dully.

He glanced at Candy and watched as her face fell, then brightened with a new idea.

"You can watch Ratchet from the cameras! And see everyones reactions." Candy said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be hilarious." Sunstreaker said, feeling a little lightened.

"Oh and um," Candy suddenly grew nervous again. "Can I stay here a while?"

Sideswipe smiled at the request.

"No problemo, sweetspark." He said before heading out the door with Sunstreaker.

Candy was once again left to silence, and she simply lay down and thought, as her eyelids grew heavy. Then she was asleep.

~outside~

The twins gazed upon Candy's sprawled figure as she peacefully slept on their desk, unaware of the feelings she was causing.

Sideswipe slowly closed the door and looked at Sunstreaker in the eye.

"Do you feel it too?" He asked.

"Yeah."Sunstreaker replied quietly.

 _Damn fleshy. Why can't she be normal?_ Sunstreaker furiously thought.

But he knew. It wasn't just her femme signature. He wasn't just lusting. Her laugh, smile, eyes. He knew.

He was in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry if the characters aren't spot on.**

3rd pov

Candy woke up to some loud knocking at the door. She groggily got up as the pounding continued. How long had she been asleep? Suddenly a voice sounded from the door.

"Yo, terror twins. You were caught. Ratchet ain't happy. I'm taking ya sorry afts to him before he blows a fuse."

The door opened and Jazz stepped in. Candy's eyes widened and she shrunk as his gaze set on her.

"Oh, why hello there lil' lady." He said, optic ridge raised.

Candy's face flushed and she changed back to her original shy self.

"Um, hi Jazz." She said nervously, looking up at Jazz's tall frame. He was sleek and advanced, and her eyes traveled over his advanced armour. He didn't have optics, but a visor type thing. Just like the other Autobots, it glowed blue.

Internally, Jazz was pleased that she remembered his name, and couldn't help but gaze into her eyes again. They were unlike any colour he had ever encountered before. Maybe holding the Allspark affected her physical appearance. But he was suspicious to as why she was in the twins room, and not in her own.

"May I ask why ya pretty little self is in a dump like this?"

Her flush deepened as she fought the urge to bury her face in her palms.

"W-w-well, they b-brought me-e here t-to ta-alk a lit-little bit." Candy stuttered uncontrollably.

She didn't want to tell Jazz that she aided the twins in their prank, less she get in trouble, but at the same time, she felt guilty for lying to him.

"Where are the slaggers now?" Jazz said, frown deepening.

He could barely control himself near the femme spark, and he doubted that the reckless twins would be responsible enough with the human.

Candy had no idea what slagger meant, but she guessed Jazz was referring to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"They w-went to m-monitor duty." She responded.

Jazz vented and picked Candy up carefully.

"Oh!" Candy gasped, still unused to being held at such a high height.

After she steadied herself, she nodded at Jazz, who grinned in such a boyish way that Candy almost forgot that he was a giant alien robot.

"Do ya like music, pretty femme?" Jazz asked casually, as he strode out of the twins room and into the hallway.

He walked down the hall to a location unknown to Candy, and held her protectively.

Candy, a bit thrown off from the question, took a while to think of a proper response.

"Well, I enjoy some types of music." Candy said, musing over her thoughts.

Jazz was thrilled when she stopped stuttering. That meant she was at least a bit comfortable around him.

"What types interest you?" Jazz pressed, somehow being able to walk and look at Candy at the same time.

Candy worried it would be uncomfortable for him, but pushed that thought away to answer his question.

"Well," Candy blushed, suddenly bashful. "I really like-" Her voice cut off the a murmur.

"Sorry sweetspark, but I need ya to speak up." Jazz said, wondering why she was suddenly nervous.

"I like rap music!"

There was silence as Jazz stopped walking. Candy looked down, face red. The silence was cut by Jazz laughing. Candy glared at him and slapped his hand, before facing her back to him.

"Ah, don't be mad at me, sweet Candy! I was just joking!" Jazz said amused.

But he did find it ironic that this shy girl liked rap.

When Candy didn't turn around, Jazz continued walking, and started playing Eminem, "Lose yourself."

"C'mon, sing this!" Jazz teased.

And boy was he surprised when she began to rap, still not turning around.

" **He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready**

 **To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'**

 **What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud**

 **He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

 **He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now**

 **The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!**

 **Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity**

 **Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked**

 **He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No**

 **He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes**

 **It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that, but he's broke**

 **He's so stacked that he knows, when he goes back to his mobile home, that's when its**

 **Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody**

 **He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him"**

Jazz listened in amusement as these rough words came out of sweet Candy's mouth. She had gotten really into it, and by the time she was finished, she was breathless, and had still not turned around. Jazz pouted as she finished, and was still stubbornly hiding her pretty face from view.

"What a shame, hiding such a pretty face like dat." Jazz said.

And while she said nothing, Jazz could see her neck turn beat red. Smirking, he continued.

"Ya know," Jazz drawled, bringing his hand closer to his face, so Candy could just about feel his words instead of hearing them. "A pretty thang like you may not last long in a base like this."

Candy tensed a bit, before finally turning around, and rolling he eyes at Jazz.

"Please, I can take care of myself." She said seriously, looking straight at Jazz.

Jazz smirked, but on the inside he was glad to have brought out the more confident side of Candy. She was so unexpected though, with that rapping and stubbornness.

Candy watched as Jazz finally found his destination. He opened the giant door, and walked in, grinning.

"Man, you still working? Up for some energon?" He called to the bot at a desk.

This were in an office, Candy was sure, and huge computers were on the desks. One desk included a radio, some scattered datapads, and some other items. It was messy and unorganized, a complete opposite of the other desk the other bot sat at.

His desk was organized, almost too organized. He had tons of data pads lined up in colour, shape and size, and everything was neat and tidy.

"A drink would be nice, yes." The bot said, before getting up and turning around to face Jazz.

His optics landed on Candy, and looked back at Jazz, unamused.

"Abducting our guest already?" Prowl asked, indifferent.

"Always assumin' the worst of me, aren't cha." Jazz shook his helm nevertheless. "Nah, the twins got to her first."

Prowl twitched at the thought of the slaggers having Candy. No doubt they would do at least something to influence her.

"Candy." He said in that neutral tone.

Candy shrank in Jazz's palm. She took her time in opening up to others, and didn't know if this bot was particularly welcoming.

"Did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hurt you?"

Candy turned red. "N-no. T-t-they were q-quite fri-friendly."

Jazz cut in. "About that energon?'

Prowl nodded and headed out the door, Prowl and Candy following.

Candy looked up at Jazz.

"Now that I think of it, you did abduct me!" She said accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, you didn't scream or anything."

Candy frowned. "What's with you guys and humans screaming?"

Jazz shrugged.

They arrived in a room with a table in it. Several energon stations stood in corners of the room, where autobots could fill their energon cubes. A few autobots sat at the table, talking amongst themselves.

"Yo, whats up Wheel jack." Jazz said to greeting to one of the bots.

"Watch it!" Candy grumbled as Jazz all but dropped her on the huge table.

Wheel jacks eyes widened as he saw Candy. He could feel it. He opened his mouth, but a look from Prowl caused him to promptly close it again.

Candy felt exposed and unsafe on the table, with a strange new bot staring at her. Wheel jack was curiously looking at her, and fought the urge to find out what was inside of her. When Jazz and Prowl returned with their energon, Candy startled. Inside of the cubes were glow like liquids that somehow attracted Candy.

"Does that taste good?" Candy asked curiously as Jazz took a swig.

Jazz shrugged. "As good as energon can get."

They sat in silence for a while, before Candy boldly spoke.

"What the hell are you guys?"

Prowl had been expecting that question.

"We are basically what you humans know as, aliens. We are on earth to protect your species, and to defeat the Decepticons."

"Decepticons?"

Wheel jack cut in. "They are basically the worse slag we have to put up with. Our war has lasted for thousands of years, and we want to end it."

Candy let this sink in. "Then what am I doing here?"

Only silence met her. She scowled.

"Fine, don't tell me."

Wheel jack petted her gently on her head. "It's nothing personal princess." He assured her.

His engine revved at her hair. It was so soft and light, like little angel hairs. He twirled it around his digit, marvelling at its beauty. Candy sat absolutely still, unaware of the femme aura around her that Wheel jack hadn't seen for so long. Prowl frowned at Wheel jack.

Jazz leaned towards Candy. "Now enough about us, tell us somethang bout' you."

Candy pondered this question. She didn't really know what to say about that very general question. She found the petting sensation very calming.

When Candy didn't respond, Jazz tried again. "What bout' your family? Do ya think they'll come lookin' for ya?"

Candy slumped. "Nah, they've forgotten me already."

"What?! Your family forgot you?" Prowl asked, losing his usual indifference.

Candy shrugged, not wanting them to pity her. "I don't know. Its like i'm invisible to most humans."

And it was true. It was hard to get anyone's attention. It was like they were blind to her. She didn't know if it was because she was shy, but it got lonely. Being invisible.

"It gets," Candy ventured to say. "Lonely."

Her eyes momentarily watered as she looked down. Jazz and Prowl sympathized with her.

"Ah don't worry sweetspark! You've got us!" Wheel jack said, attempting to cheer her up.

Prowl nodded. "Wheel jack is correct. We are more interesting then your fleshy species anyways."

Candy laughed. It was the first time she had heard Prowl speak like that. Was he actually using humour? Candy smiled. Her eyes twinkled and her smile was warm, as she lay down onto her back and closed her eyes, relishing the comfort. Prowl felt his spark race at her submissive move. She had no idea what she was even doing to them.

"Ah, I guess you're right."

Her hair sprawled out on the table, and she was quite unaware of the fact that she was basically exposing herself in the middle of three huge bots, all whom could barely control themselves.

Suddenly, all that warmth and comfort left Candy as she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She got up and looked at them strangely.

"Well, best be off!" She said awkwardly.

"Where do you wish to be?" Prowl said automatically, picking her up and ignoring Jazz's and Wheel jacks looks at him.

Candy suddenly had an idea.

"Could you take me to the Dino bots?" She said.

She had read about them in the files, and wanted to meet see them. They were as close to dinosaurs as she was gonna get.

Prowl walked out of the room. "Why do you wish to go there?" He said, confused.

The Dinobots were huge, and would most likely find a way to kill Candy.

Candy shifted uncomfortably. "Please?"

And when she looked up at him like that, unique eyes pleading, he had no choice but to follow her request.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Candy cheered.

And together, they headed to the Dino bots.

* * *

Jazz and Wheel jack sat silently, sipping their energon.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Wheel jack quietly asked.

"Soon."

"How long do you think she will last around here?"

There was a silence before Jazz replied.

"She won't." He said, visor glinting with a new idea.

 **When do you guys think I should update? I'm not sure. Oh! And if anyone can guess my age, I will create a chapter dedicated on the bot of their choice!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to write this for a longggg time, and I'm feeling sleeping. I hope you enjoy this fluff! I will b posting chapters weekly! Reveiw!**

3rd pov~

Candy lay on Prowl's shoulder, impatiently kicking her legs.

"Are we there yet? Why is this base so bigggg? Walk faster!" She whined into his audio receptor.

"Primus, you're just like a sparkling."He grumbled.

They had loosened around each other, and Prowl's collected facade melted away, as did Candy's shy personnel. They were more comfortable around each other, but as a result, more snappy as well.

Candy pouted. "Where do the Dinobots stay anyways?"

Prowl pointed ahead. Candy's eyes widened as they came upon a giant cave. It was dark , but Candy could hear shuffling noises inside. Prowl smirked in an unprowlish way.

"Still want to go in?" He pressed.

Candy looked ahead determinedly. "Onwards!"

Prowl inwardly groaned. He couldn't deny any of her requests, especially when she said it in such an adorable way.

Pointing forward with her arm, and her eyes wide with anticipation, she really was something.

He sighed.

"Whatever you want, Candy."

He strode forward into the cave, revealing a light that shone on a minimal part of the cave. Suddenly, the ground shook and Candy hung onto Prowls helm. Her heart thumped as a massive figure slowly came out of the shadows. No, _three_ figures. One of them growled and yet Candy didn't back away. She fixed her eyes on the gleaming jaws that came into the light, the giant claw.

"Oh my god." Candy breathed.

Prowl was giant compared to Candy, but Prowl compared to the Dinobots, was tiny.

"Why human in cave?" One of them growled.

He was massive, and seemed to be a T-Rex. His blue optics gleamed.

"Candy wanted to meet you." Prowl answered for Candy, who was still speechless with amazement.

Prowl glanced at Candy, who wasn't frozen with fear, but with wonder.

The two other Dinobots came into light. Candy gasped, eyes widening more then she thought possible.

'Why human come? Human is tiny." Slag growled.

Candy didn't take offence to his comment. They were incredible, unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Instead, she breathed, "They are amazing."

Instantly the Dinobots stood straighter. They had never been complimented before, and most of the Autobots barely visited them.

"I want to see human!" Swoop exclaimed, peering at Candy curiously.

Candy grinned and nudged Prowl.

"Let me down!"

Prowl, slightly hesitant, brought her to the ground. Instantly, she dashed to the Dinobots, looking up at them in wonder. They loomed over her small figure, and looked into her eyes.

Slag huffed. "Human still tiny."

Candy laughed, overjoyed. "I'm not tiny! You're just really really big!"

Candy was bursting with happiness. Dinosaurs, in her opinion, were awesome, and at home she had studied them continuously, the only thing limiting her was the fact that they were extinct. But now, now she had three, almost identical to real dinosaurs in front of her.

Suddenly, she startled as Grimlock lowered his giant head to see her properly. Prowl startled too. He was still hesitant about her going near the massive Dinobots. Candy was as delicate as a feather compared to them, yet fear never once rested on her face.

"Is human afraid?" Grimlock said as quiet as he could in his rumbling voice.

Candy shook her head. "Of course not."

Grimlock stared unwaveringly into Candy's eyes. Then, Candy rose her hand to Grimlock's giant jaws. Grimlock could have easily torn off Candy's small arm, but he stay absolutely still. Behind his stillness, was barely controlled aggression, as he struggled to stay still for this tiny femme. She looked so fragile, so harmless.

"May I?" She questioned.

Grimlock hesitantly nodded. Candy proceeded to touch his sharp jaws with her soft and gentle hands. The metal wasn't cold, but warm, with life. Grimlock rumbled pleasantly. The humans hands weren't all that bad. He leaned into her hand, optics closed, while Candy smiled softly. _He's like a giant puppy._

"Hey!"

Candy looked up. Swoop stood over her as well.

"Swoop want human too!" He said.

Candy laughed as she patted him on the head as well. Then she looked up at Prowl.

"You can go. I'll return to my room later." Candy said.

Prowl opened his mouth to refuse, but paused. Candy smiled, face glowing in the dimly lit room, as the Dinobots slowly inched closer to her. They were gentler, nudging Candy as though she was a china doll. They even spoke quieter, not wanting to scare the small human. It was a while since they had felt warm, and no one had ever really touched them unless absolutely needed.

The Dinobots were feared, ruthless, and aggressive. As a result, Decepticons and Autobots alike kept their distance. But a small thing came to their caves voluntarily, caressed them with soft hands, and washed them in comfort as they came close to her femme spark. Her warm smile and twinkling eyes, soft hair and fair skin, the Dinobots tried to keep her that way, not wanting her to fear them. But she didn't. She wasn't scared, or frightened, and simply laughed without a care. She was comfortable with them. And they were comfortable with her.

Prowl nodded, and with a tinge of jealously, left the cave.

* * *

"Have you seen Candy?" Jazz asked frantically.

After leaving with Prowl, he hadn't been able to find her anywhere. Suddenly, Jazz spot Prowl. He quickly walked up to him.

"Where's Candy? Where did you bring her?" Jazz asked, alarmed that she wasn't with Prowl.

Prowl looked distractedly through his data pads before answering.

"She's with the Dinobots." He said simply.

"WHAT?" Jazz shouted, knowing the Dinobots and their aggressiveness.

Before he gave Prowl a chance to respond, he strode out of the room, heading to the caves. His spark thumped in his chest as he thought of Candy being in danger.

When he arrived, he worriedly ran in. What if they hurt her? What if they scared her? What if-

Jazz froze. In front of him, Candy sat with the Dinobots snuggling close to her, as she spoke with her sweet, soft voice. Their optics drooped, as they were lulled to sleep and they snuggled closer to the warm body, relishing the peace and quiet. They were as docile as puppy's and all of them rumbled softly. Candy absentmindedly stroked Grimlocks head.

Candy smiled as she finished the story with a whisper. " -and they all lived happily, ever, after. Peace at last."

Jazz silently crept out of the room, as Candy lay her head on Grimlock, and fell asleep with the beasts…


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

3rd pov.

Candy had been at the base for about a week now, and she was slowly warming up the Autobots. She socialized with most of them, and was beginning to love her new life with the bots. With Wheel jacks explosions, and the twins wacky schemes, there wasn't a dull moment at the base.

She was regularly brought food (which was constantly checked by Ratchet) and eventually received a bed for her room. She didn't need to worry about clothes, and was over-protected by the mechs at the base. She didn't mind though, after being ignored her whole life, being cared for, even if it was from giant robots, was a wonderful feeling.

Yet, Candy still hadn't met all the Autobots on base yet. The only bots she knew so far were Jazz, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ratchet, the Dinobots, and Wheel jack.

She was glad to have someone to talk to for once, and constantly visited the bots everyday. In order for her to walk through the halls without getting squished though, Wheel Jack took it upon himself to install a little hallway into the wall, where Candy could walk without worrying about getting trampled.

Candy had a home where she was comfortable. Sitting with Prowl, singing with Jazz, scheming with the twins, and continuing to cuddle with the Dinobots, it was like she had finally found a home. But one day, that changed.

She had been exploring the base. There were many areas she had not been to yet, and she was curious.

Eventually she came to a giant room, with four unknown bots mingling around.

"I've never been here before." Candy whispered to herself.

It seemed like a living room, consisting of a couch, t.v. and game console. The room was filled with chatter, and it seemed to be relaxed.

"Did you hear what happened to Ratchet?"

"Yeah, I feel bad for the old bot."

"Hah, better not let him hear you or you might get a wrench to the head!"

"Yeah, in fact, the Twins better have started running if they don't want their afts wielded to the ceiling."

Candy's eyes widened in awe at the conversation. More Autobots. It was incredible that each of them could be so different from each other.

Suddenly, one of the mechs spoke loudly. He was black, and held giant guns at his sides threateningly. (I'm using the movie-verse Ironhide)

"Do you guys feel that?" He said in a low voice.

All the chatter in the room stopped, as did Candy's heart. Panic fired through her for a second. She didn't know how, but obviously they could hear her or something. They looked around, their steps shaking the ground slightly.

"Where is it coming from?" Another mech asked.

Candy was afraid. She turned around and started to run, but she was quickly picked up from behind. She flailed against the digits that held her, but to no avail. She dangled from her shirt helplessly, as she rose a few feet over the ground. The mech had kneeled down, and held Candy up to his face.

"Found her!" The voice holding me shouted.

Candy looked up at the figure holding her, racking her brain to how they had found her. It was probably their ultra hearing that caught her. Candy slumped in the mech's hold.

"Primus, how is this possible?" He almost whispered, prodding gently at her sides.

Candy stayed still, her shyness returning. Not trusting herself to speak, she shooed away his hands.

"Pit, does Optimus know about this? Did he let her into the base?" The black bot said cautiously.

The bots in the room leaned in around her, as Candy tried to shrink in on herself, embarrassed beyond belief.

"What's your name fleshy?" One of the bots said.

Candy's eyes narrowed. That name again.

"Don't. Call. Me. Fleshy." Candy said loudly. "My name, is CANDY."

"Sure thing fleshy." He responded with an amused smirk.

Candy struggled again , earning a few snickers. As a last resort, she did what came naturally.

She screamed.

'What the frag?" One of them shouted, holding his hands to his head.

She didn't stop, even when the bot holding her let go. She just screamed and screamed a piercing scream until her throat was raw. Then she stopped.

Looking cheekily up the the stunned mechs, she smiled sweetly.

"Now that i'm back on my feet, lets have proper introductions, shall we?"

The mechs just stared at this particular girl. Until one of them spoke.

It was the one who had been holding her, Candy remembered, and she glared at him.

He seemed not to notice at all, and spoke in an eager voice. "I'm Smokescreen. How did you get a spark? Are you really human? Why is your signature so strong? How'd you get in the base?When did you-"

"I'm Ironhide." Another bot cut in.

He looked gruff, while Smokescreen looked rather young. Candy looked up to them, becoming a bit anxious at the lack of space. They were crowding in on her, leaving no exits. And she was confused at what Smokescreen was rambling on about. Spark? Femme? She started fidgeting.

"Guys, cut her some space. She's hyperventilating." One of the mechs warned. "I'm Hound by the way."

Candy relaxed as they stepped out a bit. Hounds voice was comforting to say they least, and Candy instantly took a liking to Hound. He seemed friendly, and didn't threaten her in any way.

The last bot picked up Candy at that moment, and brought her to his face.

"Hey Cliff, don't try to scare her." Hound said cautiously.

Cliffjumper smirked, ignoring Hound. "So…she's a tiny femme?"

A dangerous glint appeared in his eye. He pressed his metal lips against Candy's unexpected ones, as her eyes widened with surprise. Shouts of protest rung around him, but he ignored them. Gasping Candy struggled to get away, but he held her there, her femme spark filling him with a pleasant feeling. It didn't help that her small form was struggling to no avail, giving him the feeling of dominance he hadn't felt for a long time.

Suddenly, a large whack landed on his head.

"Frag!" Cliffjumper cursed at the pain, dropping Candy as well.

Luckily, she was caught by Ironhide, who looked at Cliffjumper with disgust, as did the other mechs. Yet Smokescreen felt his spark thump, imagining him pressing that small body against him. He shook his head, ashamed.

Candy looked up to see a very angry Ratchet, holding his trusty wrench. She breathed deeply, trying to slow her racing heart. Ratchet grabbed Cliffjumper by his back, before shouting so loudly, it nearly deafened Candy.

"Cliffjumper! What in pit is wrong with you!? You should know better, taking advantage of a helpless human, just because of your own desire! You sicken me." Ratchet snarled.

Cliffjumper looked slightly ashamed. "I couldn't help it. Her signature was so strong, I don't know what came over me."

He looked to the ground, defeated. Ratchet threw him out of the room with one last scowl, before turning to Candy with concern in his optics. The other bots shifted uncomfortably. They had all stood there doing nothing while their friend kissed an unwilling femme.

"Are you alright?" He asked uncertainly.

Candy's face was pale, yet she nodded slowly.

"Yes…but…I need to see Optimus." She continued, ignoring Ratchets reaction. "You guys are hiding something from me."

Ratchet vented. He knew it would come to this. Picking up Candy into his own hand, he left the living room, ignoring the mechs behind him. Even though they looked concerned for Candy, he could feel their arousal. It was sickening to think of, the poor girl harassed by mechs way bigger then her. Yet, Ratchet knew he couldn't be completely angry at them. It's been a while since any of them had seen a femme, and sparks naturally pulled mechs towards femmes. But Ratchet wouldn't feel the struggle. He was already spark bonded with his own femme, who was still on Cybertron, fighting her own battles.

They walked silently, and Ratchet tried not to notice when Candy wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. She had never felt so helpless, so vulnerable when held like that. Most of the Autobots had been kind, and friendly. Candy had never felt so safe around the giant bots, until one of them had held her weakness against her.

Finally at Optimus Prime's door, Ratchet walked in without knocking. Optimus sat at his desk, reading data pads, looking up as Ratchet walked in.

"Hello Ratchet, hello Candy." He greeted, but he could tell something was wrong.

From the grim look on the medics face, and the trembling girl in his palm, Prime could gather that it had something to do with Candy's femme signature. Ratchet slid Candy onto his desk, leaving the room as quickly as he had come.

"I suppose you are looking for an explanation." Optimus said before Candy could open her mouth.

She nodded.

* * *

He explained.

"What?" Candy whispered hoarsely as he finished.

Her stomach filled with dread as his words settled on her mind. Optimus didn't look exactly comfortable either. Her whispering with fear was worse then her screaming in his face with anger.

"So you're saying, I have a girl Cybertronian heart, which makes all the mechs attracted to me, plus, they have not seen a "femme" in a crazy long time," Candy started to tremble. "And not only that, I'VE GOT YOUR LIFE SOURCE IN MY CHEST? HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME FOR SO LONG?"

Optimus tried to speak, but Candy didn't listen, couldn't. Fear overwhelmed her, and in her panic, she jumped down from the large desk.

"Candy!" Optimus shouted frantically, as Candy ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she raced down the hall, Optimus's voice echoing behind her.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked close by.

Jazz. Candy screamed as she kept running, afraid of what Jazz might do. All trust in the Autobots left her, mind flashing back to being pinned, held against her will. Those cold metal lips bruising and cutting hers. Jazz, in surprise tried to catch her with his large hand, but this proved to be a mistake.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Candy screamed, ignoring the burning sensation in her legs.

Jazz flinched as her harsh words were directed to him, and he shouted helplessly to her.

"Candy!"

But she was already gone.

She scrambled into her room, slamming the door behind her. She scurried into a corner, frantic eyes twitching everywhere. She had never felt so surrounded, as those heavy feet shook the ground, stopping in front of her door. She was never safe here, she had to leave, she had to-

"Candy?" Jazz's concerned voice said through the door.

Candy felt her heart thump faster. If he came in now, he would have her completely corners, and she would be completely helpless to his prodding digits.

"Go away! Get the fuck away from me!" She shouted harshly.

Hurt silence was heard from the other side. Candy realized how harsh she sounded, and tried again.

"Please…Just leave me alone." She whispered in a pained voice.

She wanted to trust him, she really did. But she now knew that they weren't friends with her because she was fun, or because they wanted to get to know her. It was never her. It was her supposedly robot heart, that made them lust. She had been so stupid, to think she finally had a family, a home, a safe place.

But now, she knew what they could do. They could take her anywhere they wanted. They could tie her up. Squish her. Use her as a toy. She was the only femme in a base filled with mechs. She knew she was tiny, but she thought they were the good guys, the ones who would never hurt her. But now, she had never felt so hurt in her life.

Jazz spoke painfully. "I'm sorry Candy."

Then he walked away, leaving Candy alone once again.

She cried.

"They won't hurt me, they won't hurt me, they won't hurt me, they won't hurt me…" She tried to reassure herself.

But each time she said it, it sounded more and more false.


	8. Chapter 8

3rd pov

Candy crouched in her room, still curled up in a tight ball. She shivered, even though she was covered by multiple blankets. She could imagine how pitiful she looked right now; scared and vulnerable.

It had been about three days since being revealed the truth, and she was still huddling in her corner. Flinching every time a bot walked by, she imagined she looked quite pathetic.

"Get up you lazy ass…" Candy muttered to herself.

But it was as impossible as waking up in the morning. Sighing, she ignored the food placed in front of the door, reaching out a hand to read a book.

The Goblet of Fire. Candy smiled, then immediately felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. Prowl was the one who had gotten it for her after hearing she enjoyed the Harry Potter series. Prowl was nice like that, always considerate of peoples thoughts and opinions.

Looking around, her eyes traveled on other gifts from the Autobots in the base. An iPod from Jazz, a drawing from Sunstreaker, an uncountable amount of rocks from the Dinobots…

Candy slumped. And here she was, avoiding them all in her room. She was being so selfish.

"Ughhhhh." Candy groaned, thumping her head on the wall behind her.

"Um, do you need to see Ratchet? Does your head hurt? Are you feeling dizzy? Do you need medicine? I heard humans get virus infections easily. Actually, Ratchet called it a different word, but I forgot what it was. I forget things easily. But if you are forgetting things you probably need-"

Candy whipped her head to the voice. A grey bot stood in front of her door, endlessly talking to himself, not noticing Candy's wide eyes.

"W-w-what are you d-doing here?" Candy demanded fearfully.

The bot looked at her, confused.

"I heard you've been kinda down lately, so I came to cheer you up! Also, Jazz had been moping around ever since you yelled at him, so I promised him I would bring you to him. Now that I think of it, Prowl had been kind of sad too. Oh yeah, and-"

Candy cut him off."Who are you?"

He blinked.

"Oh…so you don't remember me." He said, eagerness deflating a bit.

Candy nodded.

"Well, I'm Bluestreak!" He said, pointing at himself.

"Blue- Streak?" Candy tilted her head. " But, you aren't even blue."

Suddenly, Bluestreak burst out laughing. "That's true, very true!"

His laugh was contagious, and Candy couldn't help but crack a smile.

Bluestreak brightened at Candy's small smile, and sat in front of her, sitting in a very un robotic way.

"Anyways, I was the one who carried the bed to your room, remember?" He said, looking at her with hopeful optics.

"Sorry, I don't remember." Candy apologizing at Bluestreak's pouting face.

After seeing the giant mattress, Candy had spent the next couple of hours just lying on the bed and relishing its soft feel. Everything else had been a blur.

"Oh well." Bluestreak said, cheerful once again. It seemed he couldn't really be truly offended. "Do you want to see Jazz?"

Candy visibly flinched. The whole time she had forgot the whole reason she was in her room in the first place. Could Bluestreak be talking to her just because of her spark too? Candy passed that thought quickly. Just because she had a femme signature didn't mean she was attractive in any way. It was self-centered of her to even begin to think all mechs liked her.

They were aliens from outer space. Big, giant, robot aliens. Wayyyyy more advanced then her. She couldn't even begin to compare herself to them. She was human.

"Um, Candy?" Bluestreak questioned as she didn't respond.

Her face had gone through a series of emotions, starting with fear, a shake of the head, and ending with sadness.

Candy looked up at Bluestreak as she was pulled out of her thoughts. Then she paled, remembering his question.

"Jazz, wants to see me?"

"Well, yeah. He's always talking about you and carrying you around and with no one to talk to he's always staring into space. And I tried to cheer him up but he just waved me away and made me leave, but I came back anyways and then he told me what happened and he looked real hurt and," Bluestreak stopped and looked at Candy fully for the first time.

She was huddled in the cloths they had provided for her, and her hair was a wild blonde tornado around her small face. And her wide eyes filled with liquid-

"WHY ARE YOU LEAKING I'M SO SORRY WHAT DID I SAY DO YOU HATE ME DO YOU HATE PROWL I'M SORRY." Bluestreak panicked.

Before the tearful Candy could say anything, Bluestreak snugged beside her mountain of covers. Yelping, she tried to scoot away, but the blankets made it hard for her to do any type of movement. Bluestreak looked at her curiously as she struggled in the tangled blankets.

"Hey, don't worry, i'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

He brushed away her glistening tears.

"Do you want me to do a pinky swear? I heard it's quite popular among the human sparkling. Actually, I saw it once. I think you go like this,"

Turning to face her, Bluestreak pulled up Candy's trembling hand with his as lightly as he could, before attempting to interlock his digit with hers. Candy stared, no longer struggling. In fact, his words had calmed her down a bit. It had been painful to hear about Jazz suffering because of her. She hadn't fully realized how much time they had spent together until now. And thinking back to him, she missed him. A lot.

As Bluestreak fumbled with her small hand, Candy noticed something odd. Being so close to him, she could feel a certain vibration in the quiet room.

Bluestreak was still fidgeting with his own hands and he tried to remember the way the small humans had done it at the park. He blabbed carelessly, talking about strange earth cultures and ways.

"And I heard from an old guy, that if you find a rainbow, you need to go-" Bluestreak paused as something warm pressed against his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered, not moving an inch as Candy pressed her ear to his chest.

Optics wide, he shivered as she lay her hand on his chest momentarily.

Bluestreak wanted to groan in frustration. He had his spark all under control when he came in, but now that was nearly impossible when their sparks were so close together, only his armour and spark chamber separating them. It was unbelievable to Bluestreak how a human could be so infuriatingly tempting, without even intending it. No wonder Cliffjumper had been unable to hold back. Even right now his spark raced with Candy so near.

Candy, oblivious to Bluestreaks distress, tapped on the warm metal before looking up at Bluestreak. He hadn't hurt her in anyway, and was kinda adorable, with his unceasing rambling and pure ideas. It was impossible to even think of him hurting her, with his friendly nature.

"What's making that vibrating sound?" Candy said, distracted.

Bluestreak was a bit thrown off by the question. "Well, uh, it's my spark."

Candy's eyes widened with the new discovery. "Your heart, beats?"

"Well, kinda." Bluestreak said a bit uncertainly. "It's not so much a heart, but a soul. And just like the soul, we don't know much about it."

"A soul? So you were, born?"

Bluestreak waved his arms. " No, no, no. Tons of conspiracies float around about us, and since almost no new Autobots have been made recently, most of us have forgotten how we were created. In fact, sparkling are very rare now. Most Autobots think we were created by Primus, but we aren't really sure yet. What about your species?" He peered at her curiously "How were you created?"

Candy turned beet red at the turn of the conversation. She was shy, but she wasn't ignorant.

"W-w-well, um," Candy stuttered, averting her eyes. "It's k-k-kinda complic-c-cated."

Bluestreak leaned in, intrigued. "Really? Explain, we have plenty of time, and I should have a break from talking too much."

Candy blushed again. It seemed there was no getting out of it. She sighed.

* * *

"What?" Candy said in disbelief. "What?"

Bluestreak spoke nonchalantly, unlike Candy who kept squirming.

"Yeah, us bots can do the same, you know, 'activities' but there isn't any real purpose for it. The war is hard sometimes, and all the solider need to relax is a good fraggi-"

"Ah! It's ok you don't need to explain it i'm just fine without the explanations please be quiet now ahhhh." Candy rambled, covering her ears frantically.

Bluestreak, puzzled by her reaction, tried to speak again. " But Candy, it's tru-"

"LA-LA-LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Candy sang, trying to erase the image of the mechs doing, that.

Bluestreak laughed, ignoring Candy's glare at him.

"Hey, so sue me if I don't want to be scarred for life." Candy defended.

"I think you already have." Bluestreak said.

Candy groaned.

"Why must this happen to me!"

It was surprising how close they had gotten in the small amount of time. Candy was nestled in Bluestreaks warm side, while he leaned on the wall comfortably, looking down affectionally at the small human.

"But seriously Candy, you see what I mean? Us autobots are no different from you humans. We all have emotions and feelings, and we genuinely care about you. Not to mention, just like your human mechs, we have sexual desir-"

"Gah!" Candy said, throwing her hands up to his mouth to cut him off. "But I see your point. And I guess me staying here and hiding out is kinda childish as well. "

"BUT," Candy said, before Bluestreak could celebrate. "If you want me to go out of my room, in a base full of mechs, I require a weapon."

Bluestreak tried to voice his objections, but Candy's hand still stood in the way. He gave her an annoyed look, before she pulled back her hand.

"But Candy! You might hurt yourself, or accidentally hurt some unlucky Autobot!" Bluestreak protest.

Candy shot him a look.

"Well, do you think walking around without any sort of defence any safer?"

Bluestreak opened his mouth, but paused.

"Er, yeah, I guess you're right." He admitted.

Candy grinned. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

It wasn't hard to tell that Candy was back to her usual self, and better then ever. Maybe all she had needed was a little chat.

Pulling on Bluestreaks hand, she headed the door. Then standing in front of it, she hesitated.

"I'm not sure if i'm ready." Candy said truthfully.

Bluestreak bent down and looked straight at her, taking her hands in his much larger ones.

"Candy, if any of the Autobots ever bother you, come to me. I just want to be your friend." Bluestreak said.

Though he was lying about the last part. He wanted so much more, but Candy was already under so much stress, he didn't want to add to it.

Candy looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"You promise?" She half-whispered.

Bluestreak shifted uncomfortably, as though she could see right through his lie.

"I promise."

And together, they headed out the door.

* * *

"How about this one!" Wheeljack said enthusiastically.

He held up a giant blue gun that was almost half the size of himself. His room was a mess, with wires and bolts scattered across the floor, along with the lingering scent of burnt metal.

Bluestreak waved him away. "Of course not! Candy is tiny!"

"Hey!" She shouted into his audio. "I'm not that small!"

"But watch!" Wheeljack said excitedly, taking out a small, blue box.

Bluestreak, well aware of Wheeljacks explosions, smartly took a step back. Ignoring him, Wheeljack placed the box onto the gun, pressed a buttton, and then…

It was gone.

Bluestreak was unimpressed. "And this will help us, how exactly?"

Wheeljack stooped down and picked up something from the floor. It was blue, long, and-

"It's the gun! You shrunk it!" Candy jumped up and down. "That's so cool!"

Wheeljack puffed out his chest proudly. His inventions didn't get praised a lot, and it was a relief that this invention actually worked. This time.

"Wait!" Candy said, a glint in her eye. "Does it wear off?"

"Well, no. But you can return it to its regular size by placing the box on it again." Wheeljack answered.

Candy nodded, but there was still a glint in her eye. "Does it work on Autobots?"

"Yeah! Maybe you can shrink us so we can talk to humans easier!" Bluestreak said, catching onto the idea.

Wheeljack rubbed his hands together, grinning manically. "Lets do it! But, YOU," He pointed at Bluestreak. "Will be our test subject!

Bluestreaks smile immediately fell.

"What?" He said in disbelief. "Why me? Why can't you do it on yourself? What if I explode? What if-"

"Oh, shut your trap and sit your aft still." Wheeljack growled, placing the tiny box upon his head.

He placed Candy upon a desk, who almost giggled at the scene. Bluestreaks eyes wide open with genuine fear, and a tiny box balancing on his head.

"Don't worry, you scaredy bot!" Candy teased.

Bluestreak glared at her. "Easy for you to say! You haven't seen the outcomes of his previous inventions!"

"That was a one time thing." Wheeljack defended. "Well, here we go! I'm gonna press the button."

And with a simple press, Bluestreak was gone.

"Wow! It actually worked!" Bluestreak said somewhere on the ground.

Candy sighed in relief. She looked up at Wheeljack.

"Let me down so I can look at him!"

He obediently set her down, and she rushed towards a figure on the ground.

"Bluestreak?" She said.

He looked up at her. "Whew! Talk about head rush!"

He got up and stood in front of her.

"And I see i'm still taller then you."

Candy frowned. He was right.

Even in his smaller form, he still had all the same gears and parts, and he still looked down on her. He was maybe 7 feet tall, and still had his blue optics.

"Wow…"Candy murmured, her hands itching to take a closer look at him.

Wheeljack picked them both up, smiling cheerfully.

"Well, maybe we should give one of these devices to every Autobot on base? It would benefit us all." Wheeljack mused.

Bluestreak didn't answer. At this size, he could see every detail on Candy's face. Small freckles that sparkled on the bridge of her nose, the thick eyelashes that lined her mesmerizing eyes. And those pink lips…

"Earth to Bluestreak~" Candy sang, waving her hand in front of his face.

Bluestreak blinked twice, before being pulled out of his thoughts. " Oh, yeah, um, sorry. Do you want to choose your gun still? You should get something small and portable. You should find one that matches your style as well if you want to hold it everywhere." Bluestreak blabbed, avoiding Candy's face. "And you should also learn to shoot a gun, I bet any Autobot would be glad to teach you. Ironhide would probably love to show you i'm pretty sure. He loves to shoot stuff and-"

Candy put Bluestreaks face between her hands, looking at him seriously. He heated up nervously, trying to squirm out of her grip.

"Bluestreak." She started. "I already chose one while you were staring into space."

Letting go of him, she showed him a small gun, that easily folded into her pocket. She smiled.

"And I want YOU to teach me. You are, after all, a sharp shooter. "

If Cybertronions could blush, Bluestreak would be as red as Sideswipe's paint job.

"W-w-well, yeah, of course." He stuttered.

Candy beamed. "Great! Tomorrow in the morning? I want to see the other Autobots soon."

Bluestreak nodded mutely. And as he watched her walk away, for the first time in his life, he felt entirely,

Speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I had no wifi so I had to wait a while. I tried to make up for the delay with an extra long chapter! I'm trying to become better at writing, so can you guys give me any tips or advice? Maybe a writing book that has helped you in the past? And also, how can I make a line to split my sections? It won't let me! Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

Candy quietly tip toed into Jazz's office. It had been a long walk from Wheeljacks lab, and she tried to even her breathing, remembering how the Autobots had acute hearing. Lucky for her, the door had been left open a crack, and she was able to slip inside without a sound. Her feet barely made a sound as she scampered towards a desk leg, hiding behind it. Peering to the side, she looked up.

But she didn't have to worry about him hearing her at the state he was in. Jazz sat at his desk, dully scanning the monitors. His visor was slightly dimmed, and his usual carefree posture was gone. He slumped forward, seeming to sag into his chair. Candy felt a pang of guilt as she watched him sigh. It wasn't the Jazz she remembered, with tons of snide remarks and playful teasing that came along with his snazzy attitude. She really had hurt him. Not wanting to make him suffer any longer, she called up to him, stepping away from her hiding spot.

"Jazz!"

His visor immediately brightened at the familiar sound, and he glanced downwards quickly. He froze as he spotted waving Candy, not daring to believe his optics.

"C-candy?" He stuttered.

She grinned. "Look who's stuttering now!"

In one swift moment, Jazz picked her up with one servo, raising her to his face. He relished the familiar warmth of his human, as he was washed over by her spark signature. He had learned to control himself around it, and was now quite used to it. But it didn't stop him from keep Candy as close to him as possible.

"I missed ya, sweetspark." Jazz murmured, petting her softly.

Candy leaned into his touch, noticing how he carefully touched her face, using only an ounce of his actual strength, to keep her unharmed. Candy closed her eyes. She had forgotten how much she had missed Jazz. And there was something else bugging her too.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you." Candy said softly, looking down regretfully.

Jazz vented softly, ruffling her hair. "It ain't your fault. We shoulda told you earlier."

"Still. It was stupid of me to stay huddled in my room for so long." She hung her head.

Candy could just imagine how stupid she looked. She had been so scared, but now that she had her gun by her side, she felt much better. A lot safer too. She just wished she could have thought of that earlier. What had the other bots been thinking when she passed them? Was it a pull? Did they get a notification? Did they get a massive headache? It occurred to her that she was so stupid and insignificant to them, being a mere teen human, while they were soldiers. Giant, robot soldiers. Advanced and complicated. Unlike her, plain and simple.

Jazz lifted her chin gently to look up at him. Her coursing flow of emotions slowed for a second, gazing into Jazz's sky blue eyes. " Ya were right to feel afraid. But I promise I won't let any bot touch ya. No matter what."

"Thank you." Candy whispered.

Pleased he could settle her worries, Jazz let go of her chin, allowing her to sit down. He rumbled softly.

"Funny, Bluestreak also said the same thing to me." Candy suddenly said absentmindedly, remembering earlier.

Jazz frowned. This pleased him less, that another bot was in Candy's mind. But he couldn't be picky. He was the one who was petting Candy, not the blabbering bot. He grinned victoriously.

There was a comfortable silence, before Candy reached up to Jazz's face, placing her head on his. She couldn't believe she ever thought this warm and kind bot was ever dangerous. She closed her eyes, trying to will her apologies to his mind. Suddenly, she heard a rumbling sound resonate from Jazz.

"Are you, purring?"

Jazz grew hot to the touch.

"What? Of course not." He said too quickly.

Candy didn't miss the look of embarrassment that flashed upon his face, and smiled mischievously, a new thought in her mind.

"Oh really? Then what if I do this?" She got up and jumped to his chest, pressing her petite hands against his Autobot symbol. She had read it was a sensitive nerve from the computer in her room, and briefly remembered how she had been searching for ways to defend herself.

"Wait Candy- ahhhhhh…." Jazz sighed.

A wash of warmth came over him. His engine purred louder, and Candy pressed her head against his chest to listen to it. Jazz's body slumped as he gave an involuntary lopsided grin. She had been right; it was a sensitive part of his body. When Candy let go, Jazz wanted to protest, but let it slide.

"You're like a kitten, Jazz! So cute!" Candy laughed.

Jazz's grin fell into a frown, glaring down at her playfully. He had never been called cute before.

"I'm not!"

When Candy didn't respond, he lay back so she could sit on his chest more comfortably, swinging his legs on top of his desk. She sat cross-legged, eyes traveling over his frame to make sure she didn't forget anything, while unconsciously tracing idle patterns onto his plating.

Jazz vented in contentment. It was comforting, and he felt more relaxed then he had in days. He had been worrying about Candy, unsure if she'd ever trust him again. He harsh and pained words were still seared into his mind, and he never wanted to see that face again. But now, his body was slack, one arm behind his head casually.

"Jazz?" Candy mused, not looking at him.

"Yeah?"

His whole frame rumbled when he talked, and she could feel his piercing gaze on herself.

"I have to make up for not talking to you for so long."

Jazz smiled softly. "Aw, you don't hafta do that, baby girl."

Candy lay down. She secretly enjoyed Jazz's nicknames for her. They were funny, and cute, and made her flush a little bit. Not that she wasn't used to them now.

"Oh, but I want to." Candy said determinedly. "What makes you happy?"

"But Candy-"

"What feels good to you?" She pressed, looking straight at him.

Jazz was quiet for a second. "Well, er, that thing you did. It's…." He trailed off awkwardly.

"You mean this?" And she pressed onto his Autobot symbol.

"Ah!" Jazz gasped. He didn't know Candy could be so… direct.

Candy let go immediately, alarmed and afraid that she may have hurt him.

"N-no, keep g-going, just don't press too hard, it's sen-sensitive." Jazz breathed.

Candy had no idea what she was doing, did she? His mind was static for a second, overwhelmed with pleasure.

She stroked the insignia curiously, not hearing Jazz's breath hitch. It was cool against her hand, and gleamed in the light. She wanted to make it up to Jazz, for ignoring him for so long. So she tried the best she could to make him happy.

"C-candy," Jazz said, fuel pumps working rapidly. "C-could you touch the small wires be-between my shoulder? And tr-try to loosen them?"

He knew that he shouldn't take advantage of this opportunity, but her hands were so soft and small, and the way her warm body lay on him was just….

She was too tempting.

Candy nodded, and crawled up to his shoulder, peering curiously into the gap between his arm and his shoulder. A few small wires were tangled, and seemed to have knotted terribly.

"Some of the wires are tangled." Candy said, not looking up.

Her hands hovered over the gap, but she didn't touch the wires. She didn't want to just start grabbing at random wires, in case she might damage Jazz, or herself.

"You-you can untangle th-them. Just do-don't rip th-them." Jazz choked out, unable to wait.

She was so close. His wires were almost the most sensitive part of his body, and the anticipation caused his spark to thump rapidly, while he tried to stay still with barely controlled aggression. He attempted to calm down and think about the situation in a more passive way.

Candy was his friend, and was simply trying to make up for not speaking with him. He was going along with it only becau-

All his 'passive' thoughts went out the window as he felt her hands squeeze gently around his wires.

"Primus, oh please." Jazz whispered, not loud enough for Candy to hear.

She was absorbed in his wires, gently untangling them the best she could. There were quite a few, and she felt happy that she could help him.

She untangled another wire.

Jazz bit back a groan. His mouth was open, and his whole body tingled. His nerves were on fire, while his most sensitive nerves were handled. She carefully caressed his inner workings, sending a chill up his spine every time her hand brushed against the sides.

Jazz shut his eyes tightly, feeling Candy's warm breath against his neck, as she worked her way up.

"C-candy." He managed to gasp out.

Then the door flew open.

"Scrap." Jazz managed to curse, even in his hazy state.

Prowl.

* * *

Jazz barely had time to react before Prowl shoved him off his chair roughly. Candy yelped as she was caught by Prowl, who snarled at the groaning bot on the ground. Candy looked up at him, shocked. She had never seen Prowl so angry before. He had always been controlled and passive, never engaging in violence. But now his gaze was narrowed, and his other servo was clenched into a tight fist as he stood over Jazz.

"Prowl?" Jazz said in an almost slurred tone.

His body was still buzzing pleasantly, and he still didn't fully understand the situation. But when he realized the warmth on his chest was gone, along with the femme signature, his gaze hardened. He got to his feet, holding Prowl's gaze challengingly, taking note of the trembling Candy in his palm.

"Candy, are you okay?" Prowl said, not taking his optics off Jazz.

Prowl unconsciously brushed her hair with a digit, while Candy nodded uncertainly.

A fire ignited in Jazz as he watched Prowl touch Candy. That was _his_ femme, and his femme alone. He growled, body tensing.

The two second in commands glared at each other, Candy still standing on Prowl's hand, eyes wide.

"Go." Jazz demanded, voice cold.

Candy shivered. Her warm friend was gone, and he looked uncontrollable, and threatening. Like he would lunge at Prowl at any moment.

" _ **Then don't touch her, Jazz."**_ Prowl said back, his cold tone clear.

Jazz was dead silent, torn between Candy and Prowl. He so wanted to just swing a few punches at Prowl, but he didn't want to hurt the frail human in his hands.

"Guys-" Candy spoke up warily.

"You can go Candy." Prowl interrupted her, placing her gently on the ground. "Me and Jazz have to talk."

Candy nodded, still unsure of the situation. She turned around and walked a few steps, acutely aware of the two gazes burning into her back.

"Oh, and Candy?" Prowl called before she left the room.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Welcome back." He said softly, giving her the small smile she remembered so clearly, before returning his cold gaze to Jazz.

Candy gave a crooked smile, glancing at Jazz just in time to see him grit his denta.

She scurried out of the tension filled room, still unsure of what had just aspired in front of her.

Yet in the room she had just left, the tension was still there, if not more. And as soon as the door closed behind Candy, Prowl turned around just as Jazz lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Jazz promptly got up, looking down at Prowl with a smirk.

"That's for shoving me, you fragger."

Prowl growled as he flung himself at Jazz, steaming mad. His usual sky blue optics were a tsunami of dark blue, as he viciously battered his friend. Blue Energon (Blood) leaked out of Jazz's mouth, and his arm was dented badly. They punched each other madly, uncontrollably, as though they were never best friends who worked together. Jazz roared as he tackled Prowl. He knew what they were both fighting for.

Candy.

"You're just jealous! That she came to me instead of you!" Jazz taunted between blows, visor glinting dangerously.

Prowl's pause to think was just enough time for Jazz to fling him off himself, bringing his fists to meet Prowl's face angrily.

"No, Jazz." Prowl managed to say calmly, despite Jazz's frantic attacks. "You are too aggressive, possessive-" Prowl gained momentum as he spoke, Jazz flinching visibly,

Prowl grabbed Jazz by the throat at his moment of weakness, then proceeded to throw him down with a clang.

"Don't take advantage of her." Prowl said smoothly after finishing, satisfied that he had taught Jazz a lesson.

He got up, and turned to leave.

"She's mine." Jazz managed to gasp painfully, groaning as he sat up.

Prowl ignored him,

He yelled to Prowl's back. "She's MINE."

His voice echoed around the room, his denta bared at the retreating mech, who stopped and turned his head ever so slightly.

"We'll see about that." Was all he said, before he left the room.

* * *

"Optimus?" Candy said loudly, knocking at his giant door.

She knew she had to make some amends. She had ran away from him even though he had been understanding and kind to her. In fact, she had to apologize to a lot of people.

"You can come in." Optimus said from inside the room.

Candy walked in slowly, an apologetic look on her face. Optimus was sitting at his desk, checking data pads over. He was momentarily surprised when he saw Candy, but gently picked her up and placed her on his desk.

"I'm really sorry." Candy blurted out.

Optimus seemed to understand, but Candy couldn't really tell because she couldn't see his mouth, since it was covered by a type of mouth guard (Using the G1 Optimus here).

"It's okay Candy, but you did make some certain Autobots very worried for you."

Candy hung her head guiltily. She didn't want to make anybody worried about her. But still, in the back of her mind she could still remember when Cliffjumper had kissed her. It had been terrifying, and learning that other bots might do the same thing…

Candy shivered.

"But," Optimus continued, seeming to sense her change in mood. "I'm glad you decided to trust us again."

Candy suddenly brightened. "And plus, I have a gun now!"

She pulled out the gun and pointed it at Optimus playfully.

"Pew pew!"

Optimus massaged the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess. Wheeljack gave that to you?"

"Yup!" Candy chirped, enjoying the smooth, cool feel of the gun.

It wasn't the thought that she could shoot someone that was comforting. It was the fact that she wasn't totally defenceless anymore, and could at least try to help herself, instead of depending on the Autobots all the time. She could imagine she was quite bothersome, always asking for help.

Optimus chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"You're just like Elita-1." Optimus reminisced.

'Who's that?" Candy said curiously.

Optimus seemed to smile almost, even without a mouth. "She was my spark mate, my femme."

Candy cocked her head. She had wondered why they weren't any femmes at the Autobot base, and yet when she asked the Twins, their faces had immediately became somber, and they had shook their heads as if it was too painful for them to talk about.

"Optimus, what happened to the femmes?"

And just like the Twins, he tensed and sobered, optics set downcast. He was silent for a second, before venting. At that very moment, Candy looked at his face and saw the result of the long war. His optics were filled with pain and suffering, and his face seemed to sag, even though he was made of metal.

"Almost all of them, are gone." He said softly, not meeting Candy's eyes.

"Megatron killed them. Making it his first priority. I do not understand why or his reasoning, but he did. He round them all up, slaughtered them all. Spent a decade just trying to find each and every one of them." He shut his optics. "Elita-1 did not survive."

Candy felt tears well up in her wide eyes. A whole gender, killed. For what purpose? Simply because they were femmes. She hugged Optimus's finger, muttering apologizes and sympathetics. She regretted even bringing up what was obviously such a painful time for him.

"I'm so sorry about Elita-1." Candy murmured. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what was she like?"

Candy knew that sometimes, it was better to simply look back and remember all the good memories you were able ti receive, rather then despair about what you cannot get back.

Optimus seemed to brighten slightly, remembering his femme. "Elita-1? She was strong, and tough, even with her smaller frame. She was kind, never leaving any Autobot behind. She," Optimus seemed to smile fondly. "she was beautiful"

He sighed. " I loved her."

Candy corrected him with a soft smile. "You _love_ her."

"Yes, I love her." Optimus agreed, looking at Candy with thankful optics.

 _Love._ Candy thought dreamily. _Its so sweet and beautiful._

But, is it really?

* * *

Megatron stared at the lifeless body in the corner. The corpse. The hollow shell. The femme. It didn't matter what it was called. Its dead, and cold. Just like his heart.

Lifeless optics. Dangling servos. Limp pedes.

Gone was the spark that had loved him. The optics that would look at him and not see a monster. The servos that would carass his battle scars with gentle touches. The voice that would wash him over with comfort and warmth. She made him see. Made him want peace. But that was no more. She was gone.

 _Did she want me to kill them?_ Megatron shook his head. The Autobots took his femme, so it was only natural that they lose theirs.

He clenched his servos. He remembered her. So very clearly. So clearly, it almost pained him.

 _Flashback_

 _Megatron sliced another Autobot, the blue Energon splattering his front. He didn't even snarl, just killed with cold indifference. His deceptions wreaked havoc, fire and screams all around. He walked forward slowly, crimson eyes narrowed. None of their pleas mattered, he had no mercy. Killing sparkling and femmes alike, he really was a monster. He found grim satisfaction in being what everyone wanted him to be._

 _Then he came upon her._

 _She was a brilliant red, plating shining in the fire light. Her almost green blue optics stared out at the scene in front of her. She had no symbol on her chest._

' _Must be a neutral' Megatron thought to himself._

 _She wasn't a normal femme. Her spark signature was unusually strong, and her optics were not of regular size. She seemed to be in a trance, not moving an inch from her position. A small sword graced her side, yet she didn't use it despite the dire situation._

 _Suddenly she turned to meet his heavy gaze, a knowing look in her optics. Unlike all who had fallen in his path, she didn't flinch, look away, or blink. Megatron shifted uncomfortably. If she wasn't a femme, he would have already been over there, slicing the throat of anyone that dared to challenge him._

 _But she wasn't challenging him. She looked as though she could see right through him. As though she could see the jealousy, the pain, the blind anger…_

" _Megatron!" She shouted to him._

 _She ran over to him, and proceeded to stand in front of him, not more then 10 meters away. He looked down on her small frame._

" _Megatron." She repeated._

 _Megatron looked at her with indifference, but on the inside, he was confused. A femme? Coming up to him in the middle of war? Not flinching at the sight of so many deaths splattered on his chest? Was she not afraid?_

 _As if reading his thoughts, she said. "I'm not afraid."_

 _Megatron seemed to come to his senses. He scowled._

" _You should be." He growled, raising his blaster to end her._

 _The barrel of his gun pointed straight to the middle of her face, the glowing blast reflecting in her mesmerizing optics. She didn't move. And smiled at him softly. As if she knew he wouldn't shoot her. As if she wanted to die._

 _He willed himself to shoot her, but he didn't. He lowered his gun._

" _I'll spare your worthless life this time. Leave here and go to your Autobots." He snarled, tension lifting from his chest._

 _She pouted. "But I want to stay here!"_

 _Megatron almost laughed as he looked around the once flourishing city. It was barren, filled with dead bodies and fire. His Decepticons were finishing up, heading back to base to celebrate the fall of another city. What could the femme possibly find appeasing about this inhabitable wasteland?_

 _Instead he pushed her down, so he towered over her threateningly._

" _Your chance to flee was wasted. If you wish to stay, you'll be the Decepticons eye candy, little femme." Megatron said, almost with a smirk._

 _She almost seemed to ignore his menacing tone, as she mused over his phrasing thoughtfully._

" _Candy? Of course! My designation should be Candy!" She grinned, taking Megatron by surprise._

 _He narrowed his gaze at the infuriating femme, before taking her wrist roughly and pulling her with him. She stumbled along beside her, having to run to keep up with his long strides._

" _Where is the base?" She said curiously._

 _He didn't bother to answer her, and they walked all the way to a Cybertron underground city. Candy gasped, and Megatron couldn't help but feel a bit proud. The base was filled with thousands of Decepticons, and multiple ships gleamed in the harsh fluorescent light. Seekers flew rapidly through the air, while others drank energon, celebrating another success. Energy was buzzing in the air, and 'Candy' drank it all in, optics widening more then he thought possible._

 _Suddenly, he felt something trickle down his hand. He looked down, and saw that his sharp claws had dug into her plating, leaking a little bit of energon. She seemed not to notice though, and smiled up towards the flying seekers._

" _Soundwave question: Megatron captured Autobot?" A monotone voice said behind him._

 _Megatron turned around to face Soundwave. "No. She's a neutral."_

 _Just then, three seekers landed in front of him. Megatron inwardly groaned. Though useful, they could be quite annoying._

 _Thundercracker arched an optic ridge as he noticed Candy._

" _Mmm, a femme?" He murmured. He took Candy's servo and raised it to his mouth with a soft kiss. "Thundercracker, and you are?"_

 _Candy giggled. "My designation is Candy. It's very nice to meet you."_

 _Thundercracker smirked. "The pleasure is all mine, doll."_

 _Megatron twitched. Although he had brought her to the base for the Decepicons amusement, he felt a surge of protectiveness towards the femme._

" _Soundwave, find a room for Candy to reside in while I find out what to do with her." Megatron said, pulling Candy away from the seekers lingering servos._

 _Soundwave nodded, but paused._

" _Well?" Megatron said impatiently when Soundwave didn't move._

" _Soundwave statement: Optics are unnatural." Was all he said, before walking away._

 _Megatron shook his head. Maybe it had been wrong to bring the femme. There was no way she would be able to blend in, especially with her bright paint job, and strange optics._

" _Go follow Soundwave."He ordered Candy, who gave a slight smile._

" _Aw, you got me a room? You're too kind." She teased him._

 _Megatron scowled, but Candy ignored it as she skipped away to join Soundwave._

 _As the femme faded into the bustle of the base, he turned to head to his own chambers. He knew that she was going to cause something, but he never was prepared for what happened afterwards._

Megatron vented. Candy… that name never did sound right with his rough voice. He had always preferred to call her 'femme', or very rarely ' little one'. He only ever called her Candy during their more personal moments. She had been a beacon of brightness, staying by his side for almost one hundred years.

Five hundred years without her. Five hundred years, and he was still hurting. He shut his optics painfully.

Suddenly a comm alerted him.

"Soundwave question: Autobots on radar. Should we provoke?"

Burning anger immediately replaced his despair. The Autobots. They killed her. And he will make them pay. No matter the cost, he will.

"Of course. Prepare to attack." He growled.

The anger flowed freely, emitting from him in large waves. He looked at his dead femme one more time, before picking up his blaster.

Oh yes, he will make them pay….


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating for so long... some personal things happened so it was hard to find time and motivation to write. But here is the next chapter at least! Some major things are gonna be happening and a little hint, Barricade is coming soon! And this isn't edited, so feel free to post out any mistakes! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Candy smiled, feeling lighter then she had in days. Skipping along, she hummed, her small voice echoing faintly through the hallways. She was heading for the twins, eager to see the pranking duo again for some fun. Sideswipe was funny, always cheerful and upbeat, while Sunstreaker was always a bit on the grouchy side. She barely saw him conversing with the other Autobots, and always kept to himself and his twin. But he always softened for Candy, and she grew fond of his hidden interest in art.

She loved the Autobots, with their wide range of personalities. Suddenly her smile flattered. Jazz and Prowl. In the morning, she had done what she could to make Jazz a bit relaxed, only for Prowl to burst in and push Jazz off his chair. She was still unsure what provoked his aggressive actions, but he didn't want the two SICs to fight on account of her.

She shook her head. She could visit them later. Right now, she needed to find a way to apologize to the twins properly.

"Fleshy!" A voice suddenly sounded behind her.

Candy turned around with sinking realization as she recognized the mech immediately. Her grin dropped, and her body tensed.

Cliffjumper ran towards her. He was quite a distance away, but Candy still felt panic ignite in her chest.

"Wait!" The mech said helplessly, as Candy started running away.

She ignored him, taking ragged breaths as haunted memories resurfaced. Cliffjumper still pursued her, determination written on his face.

"Get away!" She screamed, still running.

She didn't want to be near him. She didn't want to hear his apologies, or anything he had to say. She didn't want to even look at him. Scowling, she tried to send him the message, flipping him off multiple times. He ignored it, leaving Candy unsure if he even knew what it meant, or if he was simply putting it off due to her small size. Either way, he wasn't gonna take no for an answer. After being scorn by his fellow Autobots for days, he knew the only way to repair his reputation is to build some sort of friendship with the small fleshy.

"Damn femme…" Cliffjumper muttered.

Candy turned a corner, and came to a dead end. _Why the hell do they even have dead ends in this base?_ Cursing, she turned around to run, but Cliffjumper was already there, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I just wanted to say i'm sorry!" He said frustratedly, glaring at her.

Candy backed into the wall, ignoring his apology stubbornly, while her hand lingered at her side, ready to grab her newly acquired gun. The Autobot drew closer, unaware of the panic he was inflicting upon the poor girl.

"Can you just listen?!" He scowled, as she continued to back away from his looming figure.

Turning her head to avoid his piercing optics, she prayed that he would get the message. Just being near him made her afraid. He was the only bot who had forced her into anything, and she was tired of being the victim. And, it bothered her that her first kiss was with a giant robot. She touched her lips slightly, remembering the unfamiliar feeling.

Cliffjumper huffed, and turned her head towards himself. Candy froze as she felt his cool digits tilt her chin. Something inside her snapped.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, pushing his servo away and taking out her gun.

Cliffjumper froze as she pointed the gun at him. Even though she looked angry, eyes blazing and breathing heavily, her hands trembled, almost losing the grip on the gun. She wasn't gonna hesitate to use it, because she knew that it was only set on stun, curtesy of Wheeljack.

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Stop being ridiculous."

The gun clattered to the floor as Cliffjumper picked Candy up, pinning her arms and legs, leaving her immobile. Candy couldn't contain her scream as she once again felt her weakness held against her.

"Quiet! Just listen to me!" He almost begged her.

"Nonononononononono" Candy said frantically, scrambling to move but being unable to.

Cliffjumper opened his mouth again, most likely to apologize, but he was interrupted, as an angry fist struck his face, throwing him against a wall, and flinging Candy into the air.

"Oof." Candy winced, as she hit the ground with a soft thud.

Rubbing her head, she looked up to see a very angry Sunstreaker, pinning Cliffjumper to the wall by his helm. Candy blinked, as he growled. It was a deep, uncontrollable sound, and it surprised her. Although Sunstreaker could be grouchy, or short tempered, he never engaged in brutal fights. But here, Candy could only watch as he battered Cliffjumper ruthlessly. The mech tried to explain his motive between his attackers crushing blows, to no avail, as Sunstreakers optics glowed with pure hate. What Candy didn't know, was that almost everyone at the base had heard of Cliffjumpers one-sided kiss, and when Sunstreaker had spotted Candy in Cliffjumpers grasp once again, he could only assume the worst.

"S-stop!" Candy managed to meekly shout out, but her plea landed on deft audios.

She needed to stop her friend. Even though she hated Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker looked set on to kill. While Cliffjumper was continuously hit, Candy spotted her gun only a few feet away, keeping her eyes on the fighting duo, she crawled slowly to the weapon, trembling as the ground shook. Finally, she picked up the gun with weak fingers, and without a thought, shot Sunstreaker.

"Ah!" Sunstreaker gasped as the stun gun shocked him.

He looked towards Candy with wide eyes, before closing his optics and crumpling onto himself. He lay still. Cliffjumper stared at her before running off, limping every step, obviously regretting apologizing.

Candy crawled over to Sunstreaker and examined her shot. And frowned. A large scorch mark tainted Sunstreakers chest, and she was sure that he wouldn't be happy about his paint job. She sighed, and tried to calm her racing heart. So much had gone wrong in a matter of seconds. She lay her head on him motionless arm.

"Sorry Sunstreaker." She murmured.

She sat their for a few minutes, before he started to stir, shaking the ground slightly. Groaning, he sat up and looked at Candy with wide optics.

"You, you shot me!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Nice way to greet your friend." He grumbled.

Candy giggled slightly. It was good to see Sunstreaker again, even if it was under tense circumstances.

"Sorry Sunny. You looked set out to kill. " Candy apologized.

Sunstreaker slumped, confused. "But, Cliffjumper…."

"He's an afthole. I'm glad you came, but you didn't have to beat him up so bad." Candy said.

In fact, she would be lying if she said that she didn't feel at least a bit guilty. He had only wanted to apologize, yet Candy refused him. Still, she hated him.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to scrap him up, well, I did mean to but," Sunstreaker vented. " Oh slag it. I wanted to offline him right there and then! He was touching you!"

Candy shrugged. "He was only trying to apologize."

"He didn't have to corner you!"

Candy looked up at Sunstreaker with a small smile. "Thank you for caring for me, but its really okay. Just let it go. There's nothing you can do."

Sunstreaker frowned at her last statement. "What do you mean?"

She scowled at him. "Don't act like you don't know." She said in a dead tone.

The much larger mech flinched visibly.

"But, Candy, it doesn't mean anything to me." He reassured her. "Don't worry. I like you because of you."

His blue optics bore into hers, silently pleading for her to forgive him. Candy wanted to trust him. She really did. Sighing, she smiled again, a little sadly.

"I know."

It was quiet, before Sunstreaker shifted and stood up, stretching his cramped limbs. He looked down, and spotted the scorch mark. His optic twitched visibly, while Candy braced herself.

"CANDY! MY PAINT JOB!"

She groaned.

* * *

"CANDYYYYY!" Sideswipe squealed happily.

Candy ducked as he raced towards her. Before he could trample over her, however, Sunstreaker roughly pushed him to the side. He looked down on his brother with a shake of his head.

"Primus Sideswipe. Do you want to kill her, or are you just stupid?"

His brother pouted childishly. "I was just excited! You're such a downer, Sunny."

Laughing, Candy walked up to Sideswipe, holding out her hand. "Here Sides, put this on your head and you can hug me all you want."

Sideswipe looked unconvinced as he carefully picked up the small box with his digits. Looking back at Candy's eager eyes, he hesitantly placed it onto his head.

His twin snorted. Throwing a glare towards his brother, Sideswipe looked at Candy with questioning optics.

"And, what the point of this?"

"Press the button!"

At her urging, he pushed the button. Sideswipe yelped as everything seemed to collapse into him, and the floor rushed towards him at an alarming rate.

Then it was done. Sideswipe looked at himself with wide optics. He turned around as Candy walked up to him, closer to his size, but still short. The world suddenly seemed a lot bigger, and Sunstreaker towered over him.

"Wow." Was all he could say dumbly. "Wow."

Beaming, she stood in front of him, happy to be able to talk to him without craning her neck.

"Isn't it cool? Wheeljack made it. He said he's going to install it into the Autobots so that you can interact with humans better."

"Yeah." Sideswipe said, yet again looking around him.

He understood now why humans were so afraid of him. It was terrifying, the way everything loomed around him, and he felt exposed and weak at this size. He heard a whoosh at his side, and realized Sunstreaker had joined him.

He stood there dazed for a second, before stepping forward to lightly touch Candy's hair. She stiffened, and he let go abruptly, as though he was unaware of what he was doing. He, like his twin, marvelled at the details that they could now find on her face. Hints of light pink dusted the bridge of her nose and her cheeks, while light lashes framed her eyes delicately.

"What's wrong?" Candy said worriedly.

They spaced out just as Bluestreaker had when he had shrunk. Maybe it was a side effect. She noted herself to visit Wheeljack later and discuss the issue.

Blinking, Sideswipe gave her a cheeky grin before poking her side playfully. "In this form, it'll be a lot more fun to bother you."

"Noooo!" Candy half laughed, half wailed, as he tackled her, tickling relentlessly.

She grabbed onto Sunstreakers legs, scrambling to get away from her attacker.

"Nope, you're on your own." He huffed, kicking her off lightly.

"Traitor!" She managed to gasp between laughs.

Grin broadening, Sideswipe continued. After a few minutes of painful laughter, he finally relented, bringing his hands to his sides and stepping away. Sunstreaker grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her away from a still smug Sideswipe.

"Hey!" He called, as Candy started running, along side with Sunstreaker.

They laughed at they ran out into the hallway, both of them dashing away from Sideswipe. Candy didn't notice when Sunstreaker laced his digits with hers, or when he looked at her flushed face with an expression close to adoration.

"Do you think we lost him?" She laughed, looking behind her as they slowed down.

Sunstreaker smirked. "We did."

Candy smiled. "Ah."

Then suddenly she turned red. Standing stiffly, her eyes turn down towards her small hand, which were interlocked with Sunstreakers metal one.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped, and made a move to pull her hand away.

A firm grip resisted. Candy looked up. The mechs face curved into a small smile, and he held on. Knowing it was no use to try and pry his servo off, she let her arm limp, and refused to meet his gaze, face turning red once again. They stood silently.

"Candy!" A familiar voice half wailed.

They both looked up to see a familiar red bot running towards them.

"No! Don't go please! I'm sorry!" He cried as they turned around to leave him once again.

Candy planted her feet as Sunstreaker jerked forward.

"C'mon Sunny, I think we've punished him enough." She said, finally letting go of his hand and going to the pouting mech.

Sideswipe cheered pretty quickly, and before long, he was laughing along with Candy.

"Hey." Sunstreaker interrupted them.

Both of them turned to him,

"We need to head to the main hanger." He said, a bit guilty for ruining their good time.

Sometimes he worried that Candy enjoyed Sideswipes company more then his. She seemed to get along well with him most of the time, and the two were both very enthusiastic.

"Hey Sunny?" Candy's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Lets go." The yellow mech grumbled, walking away from Candy's concerned face.

She and Sideswipe traded a look before following after him.

After turning back to their original size, they arrived in the large hanger. Candy shivered. It was the same place where she had gotten kissed by Cliffjumper.

Now, however, there was only two other beings in the room, besides the three of them. One of them was a bot. A cute looking, yellow bot, who introduced himself as Bumblebee. But Candy didn't concentrate on him. She was too busy gaping at the other boy in the room.

A human.

She turned towards Sunstreaker, but he just shrugged. He was just as clueless as her. The boy took aa friendly step forward, smiling. He looked a bit uncertain, however, and only made eye contact with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Hey! I heard there was someone who moved here? Where is he?" He said.

The twins face crinkled in confusion as they glanced towards Candy, who sat in Sideswipes hand. She curled in on herself. She knew what was gonna happen.

"Um, Sam?" Bumblebee said hesitantly. "She's right there."

Candy blinked. When the yellow bot spoke, it didn't feel like English; more like a series of clicks and beeps. But somehow she could understand them. But it was obvious the boy, Sam, could not, as he looked at Sunstreaker for a translation.

"She's right here." Sunstreaker said plainly, as Sideswipe pried Candy from his hand.

She slid to the ground, not even bothering to look at Sam. The tension in the room was clear, as Sam looked around in pure confusion. Candy couldn't blame him. She'd be confused too.

"Uh, where?" Sam asked again.

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed. "She's here you stupid fleshy!"

Sam remained silent and just looked up angrily at his guardian.

"There. Is. No one!"

Sideswipe stepped forward. "This isn't funny. She's right in front of you."

"I don't see anyone." Sam said stubbornly, looking pissed off.

"Sam-" Bumblebee attempted, but Candy cut him off weakly.

"It's no use. He can't see me."

Sunstreaker took a step forward, making Sam jump.

"Are you blind?" He growled, ignoring the soft sounds Candy began to make.

Sam didn't back down. "I don't see anyone!"

Candy rushed to Sunstreaker and clung onto his leg, holding on tightly.

"Please…" She whispered. "Just let it go."

They all left the room, leaving a confused Sam behind. Candy could tell Sunstreaker was pissed, even though he was quiet. Only when they got back to the twins room did he blow up.

"How couldn't he see you?! I mean, sure you are tiny but even I can spot you!" He ranted.

Candy only shook her head sadly. "People usually don't see me, I'm not even sure why."

There was only silence as the twins took in what she said.

"It's okay guys…I have you-" Candy stopped halfway, eyes widening.

Sideswipe nudged her slightly, concerned. "What's wrong Candy?"

She only looked back at him with horrified eyes before lifting her hand up slowly. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gaped.

Her hand was turning blue.


End file.
